


Our time together is just ours

by Lunaverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Atsumu is sort of a spy, Does it count as knifeplay if they actually wanna kill each other?, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, Knives, M/M, Making Out, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaverse/pseuds/Lunaverse
Summary: Atsumu has a knack for breaking into places he isn't supposed to be, and it gets him into trouble more often than not.He'd say that this time turned out pretty good, though.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Our time together is just ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veils/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This fic is a birthday present for my friend, ao3 user [scry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scry), who just turned 16! Please wish her a happy birthday! Also maybe check out her account since she's an amazing writer!

Atsumu really shouldn't be in this part of the palace. In fact, if anyone finds him here and reports it back to the king, he'll be dead immediately. 

And yet, here he is. Sneaking through the hallways of the royal family's personal wing, strictly forbidden for guests and commoners to enter. 

He spots a guard from the corner of his eye and presses himself against the wall and stays as still as humanly possible. The flickering light of the torches casts long moving shadows along the hall. Together with the colorful tapestries and the decorative armor stored across the wall, it effectively hides him from the guard's eyes. 

It's getting late, and the shift change is due in half an hour. The old guard has probably been awake for hours on end already and his focus has weakened. He's no match for someone like Atsumu.

He moves in tandem with the shadows on the wall, taking advantage of the moment the guard turns around to re-start his round to slip past him without getting noticed. 

He rounds the corner and is met with another pair of guards, seemingly guarding over one specific door. 

Now _that_ is interesting. 

It's going to be exponentially harder to get past these two than the old guy from earlier. These two men are younger, and they look more awake and focused. He's met soldiers like that before These two have something to protect and they're willing to fight for it until their last breath 

He grips the dagger he's hiding up his sleeve. It would be so much easier to just kill them both, but that would only complicate matters further in the long run. Kita-san genuinely wanted to forge a good relationship between Inarizaki and Aoba Johsai and a couple of murders during their stay in the castle would be anything but helpful. 

He thinks of Aran's training. Aran, who would strangle him with his own two hands if he ever found out about what Atsumu was doing right now. 

Too bad, you can't teach a Miya how to sneak past any obstacle and not expect him to make use of it. Osamu does it by infiltrating the kitchens to steal desert, Atsumu does it by breaking into places that could get him beheaded if he was busted. To each their own. 

And so he finds a position against the wall that leaves him invisible to anyone who wouldn't know exactly where to look and waits for an opportunity. 

Quickly he notices that every 15 minutes one of the two leaves for a small time to inspect the surrounding hallways, leaving his partner to guard over the door on his own. That's his window, right there. 

And so, as soon as the first is out of sight, Atsumu fishes a small stone from his pocket. It's smooth and round, originally meant for his sling. But he's not actually trying to injure anyone here, only distract. 

And so, with supernaturally precise aim, he flings the tin stone across the hallway right into a suit of armor with an open visor. 

The sound cuts through the night and Atsumu can almost see it go through the soldier like a physical wave. Immediately, the man takes off in the direction of the noise. Atsumu only has a few seconds, but that's all he needs. 

As soon as the guard has inspected the noise and his partner comes running back at the unfamiliar clattering of stone on metal, Atsumu has already slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

The room is dark, the cool rays of moonlight slipping through the curtains being the only source of light, and he stays stock-still as he lets his eyes get used to the darkness. 

He'd wondered what he'd find inside such a heavily guarded room. Treasure? State secrets? The office of the king himself full of important political documents? 

But no, it's a bedroom. An empty one. 

It's beautiful though, Atsumu thinks as he lets his eyes glide past the gorgeously painted walls and the luxuriously decorated furniture. He slowly steps further into the room, his leather shoes barely making a noise as he first steps on polished wood and then on a soft carefully embroidered carpet. 

The bed is hand-carved, with beautiful figures covering the columns. Atsumu gently lets his fingers slide over the smooth dark wood, admiring the craftsmanship. 

He really envies whoever gets to sleep here. Especially after the long journey to get to Aoba Johsai, where more often than not he slept outside on the ground wrapped inside his own cape with only the moss as a mattress. 

It's stunning but ultimately uninteresting. If Atsumu was younger, he'd probably snuff through the closets and cupboards and take some... _souvenirs_ with him. But it's in Inarizaki's best interest that he leaves no traces behind. The best thing to do is leave and go find something more exciting before returning to his own chambers. 

But then he hears a noise from behind him. It's soft, barely discernible. But Atsumu's trained ears pick up on it. The small creek of wood, caused by someone stepping on it. 

He reacts immediately, drawing his dagger and turning around just in time to see a figure running towards him. But he's too late to do anything. 

The next thing he knows, he's knocked backward, lands with his back on the bed, and there's a knife at his throat. 

He looks up, straight into the eyes of prince Oikawa Tooru himself. 

The prince is in his nightgown, thin white fabric draped across his body, exposing his collarbones and some of his chest. Atsumu almost swallows, before he remembers the knife that is still pressed to his throat. 

He looks behind the prince and spots, behind one of the tapestries, a slightly ajar door, with light from a lamp coming through the crack. 

_Fuck_ , he'd been such an idiot. These are royal chambers, of course there'd be secret adjacent rooms! If Aran ever finds out, and it's looking more and more likely that he will, Atsumu won't even have to wait for the king to cut his head off because Atsumu's own clan will do it for him, if not for ruining their ties with Aoba Johsai then for the embarrassment of getting caught because of such a stupid mistake. 

Against better judgment, he lets a lazy smirk slip onto his face as he looks up at the prince. 

"Good evening, your majesty. It's an honor to be in your presence on this beautiful night." If he were standing up, he'd have added an overly dramatic bow to complete the picture. If he dies anyway, he might as well go out with style. 

The prince's eyes flash. "Wish I could say the same," he sneers. "But sadly, a _fox_ slipped into my chambers and ruined my mood." 

"How dastardly!" Atsumu mock-gasps. "Is there anything I could do to brighten your day, my prince?"

The prince growls in anger, and Atsumu freezes as the knife is pressed more firmly against his throat. A small drop of blood wells up and trickles down across his neck. 

"Enough with the jokes!" The prince snarls. "Tell me what you're doing here, or I'll kill you." 

"Nothing but curiosity, your highness," Atsumu smirks. "I was just wondering what this side of the castle looked like, and who this gorgeous room belonged to. I must say, your bed is exceptional. Very comfortable." He wiggles a little, but gasps when his thighs are caged in by the prince’s knees. The knife at his throat doesn’t move an inch. 

"And you expect me to believe that you mislead my guards, snuck into my chamber _armed_ ," He gives a pointed look to where he's got Atsumu's wrist in an iron grip, Atsumu's dagger still in his hand. "Just out of curiosity?" 

"If I was lying, I'd have come up with a better excuse." 

The prince narrows his eyes. Atsumu should probably be more worried about the fact that his throat is seconds from being sliced open, but he can't stop himself from realizing that the prince is effectively straddling him at the moment. 

Can you blame him? Prince Oikawa Tooru of the blue castle is internationally renowned for his beauty. Earlier today at Inarizaki's welcoming buffet, Atsumu hadn't been able to keep his

eyes off him. And now he's leaning over him in nothing but a thin nightgown. Of all the ways to die, this one wasn't so bad. 

"I know who you are. One of the Miya twins, aren't you?" The prince asks. 

"Miya Atsumu, the one and only. And I know who you are, of course, sire." Atsumu winks at him, gasping when the knife moves and is pressed deeper into his skin. He can feel a small stream of blood flow down his skin.

"Will you _shut up_ ?" And, oh, Atsumu is _definitely_ going to be killed for this, but how could he waste such an opportunity?

" _Make me_ " He whispers, smirk wiped from his face and replaced by lidded eyes and parted lips. Atsumu knows he's attractive, and he feels a rush of power when the prince's eyes widen and the tip of his ears turn red. 

_Gotcha_

Briefly, for just a fragment of a second, the grip on his wrist weakens. The smallest mistake, but it's enough for a skilled fighter like Atsumu. He hooks his leg around the prince's knee and uses his free arm to grab the prince's shoulder and drag him down. In one swift move, he switches their positions and makes use of the surprise by freeing his wrist from the prince's grip and pressing his dagger against the fair skin of his throat, using his other hand to grab hold of his wrist and cage his arm above his head on the bed.

The prince stares up at him in shock, jaw slack in surprise, and eyes blown wide with fear. His soft brown hair settled against the sheets, surrounding his head like a halo. Or, more fittingly, a crown. 

Atsumu grins down at him. "No worries, your majesty," He purrs "I'm not gonna do anything you don't like." 

"And you expect me to believe that? While you're holding a dagger to my throat?" 

"Well…" Atsumu looks down, to where the prince's knife is still held against his windpipe. "You're doing the same to me." 

"That's different!" The prince protests. " _You_ came into _my_ chambers! I should have your head for this." 

Atsumu ignores him in favor of letting his eyes slowly roam down the prince's body. He's breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. He notices that the fabric is slightly sheer. And that, in their new position, Atsumu is seated between his thighs. He gulps. Another drop of blood wells up from the cut on his neck and lands on the prince's chest, coloring the white cloth red. 

Atsumu's been training for practically his whole life. He's smart, agile, and strong. He knows how to infiltrate any place and he's been in mortal danger more times than he can count. He might even be fast enough to kill the prince before the knife on his own throat would end him, he could do it if he wanted to. 

Too bad he doesn't. 

"Are you even listening to me? 

Atsumu's observant too. He looks at the man beneath him, his fastened breathing, the blush on his face that spreads down to his exposed chest, the dilated pupils. He knows what it means. 

"Forgive me, your highness," He whispers. "But I can't help but notice that you haven't called the guards yet." 

The prince pales, and his eyes flicker to the door before settling back on Atsumu, as if he'd completely forgotten. 

"If you truly wanted me dead, why didn't you call when you still had me pinned to the bed, hm?" 

"I-" the prince falters, and averts his eyes. He bites his lip nervously, Atsumu's eyes follow the movement intently. 

"I can leave right now if you want." He offers, offering a genuine and kind smile. "I won't hurt you, and no one will have to know this ever happened. Or…" He tightens his hold on the prince's wrists for a second, and relishes in the gasp it elicits from the man. 

The Prince watches him, hesitating. And Atsumu waits. 

He has been told that, in sunlight, Oikawa Tooru's eyes look like pools of molten gold. There are poems written about the way they reflect the light when he stares at a sunset. Right now, in the dark, with only a few rays of moonlight to illuminate the room, Atsumu can barely make out the color. He still thinks they're the most stunning eyes he's ever seen. 

He sees the exact moment the prince makes his decision. Something hardens in those beautiful eyes, and Atsumu thinks they more closely resemble steel than gold. 

"Let go of your weapon." He says firmly. It's a command, not a request. The voice of a royal, who knows he will be obeyed.

What else can Atsumu do but comply?

Slowly, he lifts the dagger. The skin beneath it is still perfectly unscathed, free from blemishes and scars. A primal part deep inside of him wants to sink his teeth into it. 

Carefully, never breaking eye contact, he lays the dagger on the stand next to the bed. He also lets go of the prince's wrists. Instead, he rests his elbows rest on either side of his face, hovering just inches above him. 

The prince doesn't move a single muscle, not even the arm still resting above his head. All he does is give Atsumu a sultry smile. 

"Come closer." He orders. And once again, Atsumu obeys. 

He slowly lowers himself, inching closer and closer to the prince's face. The knife moves with him, not leaving his skin but not injuring him either. 

When there are only a few centimeters between their faces, the tips of their noses nearly touching, he stills. Savoring the view and burning the image of the prince beneath him into his brain. He licks his lips and watches as the prince's eyes follow the movement, completely entranced. 

Finally, he closes the gap. 

The touch of the knife is gone and the weapon is discarded. Where it lands, Atsumu doesn't know, and he doesn't care. All he can think about is the prince's soft lips hungrily moving against his. 

He opens his mouth and immediately the prince slips his tongue in. He's pushed upwards and drags the prince with him as he sits upright.

Hands immediately start fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. 

"Take this off, Miya." The prince growls. Atsumu shudders at the sound of his voice. 

"Call me Atsumu, your highness, please- _ahh!"_ He slaps a hand to his mouth as the prince starts sucking on the newly exposed skin of his shoulder. Marking him as his property. 

The prince lifts his head and grips Atsumu's jaw, his lips swollen and with hunger burning in his eyes. "Then stop with the "your highness" crap. Call me by my name, _Atsumu_."

Atsumu grins. "As you wish, _Tooru_." And then he leans in again, meeting Tooru halfway. 

.

.

.

Three hours later, Tooru is gently dabbing a damp washcloth across the shallow cut on Atsumu's neck as he puts his pants back on. It barely hurts, especially compared to the ache in Atsumu's legs and hips. 

"You're quite powerful, sire." He teases, pressing into one of the marks he'd left on Tooru's neck in turn. The prince winces and slaps his hand away. 

"I thought I'd told you no marks." He grumbles. 

Atsumu looks down at his own chest, scattered with hickeys and bite marks. "I don't think you're in any position to complain, Tooru."

"You won't have to explain this to your servants this morning." Tooru hisses. But he drapes Atsumu's shirt around his shoulders and quietly closes the buttons for him. And then he hands Atsumu his dagger. 

"Really, handing an intruder a weapon? How careless of you." It earns him a slap on the arm.

"Just leave." Tooru mumbles. And then he frowns. "Actually, how are you going to leave? You won't get past my guards a second time."

Atsumu smirks "Oh, I don't have to." He walks across the room and opens the curtain, revealing the balcony. Tooru's eyes widen. 

"Really?" 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm an excellent climber." Atsumu winks at him. 

"I wasn't worried" Tooru says hastily. "Now, go, quickly, the sun will rise in a few hours."

"Of course, of course" Arsumu laughs as he swings his legs across the barrier. He turns back to Tooru, who's watching him with an unreadable look on his face. 

"You get some sleep." He whispers, tucking a stray strand of soft hair behind Tooru's ear. He takes his hand and tenderly kisses each knuckle. "I'll see you at breakfast, my prince." And then he lowers himself off the balcony and swiftly climbs down the tower. 

Something in him wants to look up one more time, to see if he can spot Tooru's undoubtedly red face. Maybe stay for a little more until sunrise. Find out if all those poems about the way Tooru's eyes reflect the light of the red sun and pink skies are really true. 

But he can’t, not right now at least. 

He smiles, maybe another time. He knows where to find him now, after all. 


End file.
